Moving Forward
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Miracles can take you by surprise at times... and cause different reactions. (Set in early 2019, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Unexpected Surprise

_"I don't know but I can hear it from somewhere in the house!" Dianne exclaimed as she and Enzo heard When Doves Cry by Prince playing loudly in one of the rooms in their home._

 _They had thrown a New Year's Eve party to ring in 2019, invited their friends… the entire main roster and NXT roster had crashed it… and now Amanda and Finn were nowhere to be seen._

" _I sure as hell hope that-" Enzo starts to say, Dianne looking at him._

" _Don't bring that up, I kicked her out an hour ago!" Dianne responded._

" _Yeah, you did! Not-" Enzo said, the two stopping when they heard a headboard rocking back and forth and realised where Finn and Amanda had snuck off to._

 _Deciding to leave them be, the two headed downstairs._

" _Dean was right, those energizer bunnies need to take their batteries out." Dianne muttered, Enzo chuckling as they kissed._

 _In the bed and in each other's arms were Finn and Amanda, both out of breath and her fingers on her left hand lightly running up and down his torso._

" _Seth would go murder crazy if he caught us now." Finn said, Amanda nodding in agreement._

" _Seth needs to chill the hell out… I love you, Finn. And that's never changing." Amanda replied, looking up at him._

" _I love you too, Amanda Rose. And you're right, that's never changing." Finn responded before they kiss as When Doves Cry stopped playing, Purple Rain starting and Finn pulling Amanda on top of him before they kissed again…_

"Mandy…"

Amanda opened her hazel eyes slowly… she had no memory of any loss of consciousness but that had happened before to her.

As she was about to ask why she was in an ER and what exactly was wrong, she saw Finn… and then heard two strong heartbeats before turning to her left, seeing twins on an ultrasound machine before turning back to Finn.

"We're not imagining things… they're real." Finn said quietly, lightly brushing back his fiancee's chestnut brown hair.

"Two months…" Amanda managed to say.

"About that, two months and three days… looks like they're perfectly healthy. Congratulations, you two." The nurse said kindly before printing out a few pictures.

Once the two were alone, Amanda was overwhelmed with a mix of happiness, fear and shock that she was crying as she and Finn hugged and kissed.

"This is really happening to us…" Amanda said quietly as Finn cradled her face in his hands now and brushed her tears away. "How are we gonna tell everyone?" She asked, unaware that Dianne was in the doorway, having freaked out when Amanda passed out while heading to the ring with Finn for his match against Enzo.

"Damn… now that'll turn the polished pinewood into a splintered pinewood, so to speak." Dianne said, referring to how things had been going recently with others, as tension about Amanda and Finn's relationship had slowly began to die down after they'd finally openly admitted to it.

"Yeah. That and about 18,000 fans just saw me pass out at the American Airlines Arena, they're most likely coming up with their own theories." Amanda replied as Dianne saw Enzo walk into the waiting room and headed over to him.

"She okay, sweetheart?!" Enzo asked.

"She is… Enz, she's… they're having a child. Two of them, at once." Dianne answered, Enzo stepping back slightly as his worry turned to shock.

"Twins… this is actually happening… did they say who they'll name as the godparents?" Enzo said, smiling.

"Give them time, they just found out… and I guess Mandy didn't notice the signs right away, she had a scheduled match later." Dianne replied.

"Kurt called it off… Asuka took that alright, she's more worried about Mandy's health than a match." Enzo responded, Dianne remembering the third person in that match.

"And Alexa? Do I even need to ask?" Dianne questioned.

"As usual. Apparently Mandy cancelled the match either because she's growing cowardly in her age, or she'd rather have Finn fill her you-know-what than spend the time in the ring." Enzo answered, Dianne rolling her eyes. She was usually a person rather open to people's habits, however weird or annoying they might get, but she lost all tolerance for Alexa the moment she'd grabbed her prosthetic leg, broken it and then had the nerve to pass it back to her like there was nothing wrong with it.

"That crazy woman, they need to draft her back to SmackDown." Dianne said.

"They need to do something, you remember all the times Mandy was devastated because her and Finn were struggling to have kids? Now their dream is real and we ain't letting bitchy Bliss ruin it. They won't either." Enzo replied.

Back at the arena, Kurt was stuck with dealing with Alexa, who was ranting.

"Enough! Seriously?! Even my 16 year old daughter knows better than to act like you are!" Kurt responded, cutting Alexa's rant short. "Call me overprotective but I haven't heard back from her yet and I'm not sanctioning or rescheduling this match, Mandy's health has to take priority!" He said firmly, Alexa narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're never gonna stop seeing her as that little kid you met 18 years ago! Get out of that mindset, you've wrestled at less than 100% repeatedly!" Alexa snapped at him, Kurt answering his phone when it rang.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked after Alexa stormed out.

"Yes… look, are you alone in the office? There's something you should know, Kurt." Amanda answered.

"Only me and Concorde." Kurt replied, referring to Dianne's black and white cat who sometimes wandered around looking for people they knew. He was named after the supersonic jet for his vision-blurring running speed.

"It's good news… I'm pregnant." Amanda responded, Kurt smiling and nearly dropping the phone and Concorde meowing. "Kurt, you still there?" She asked after he had gone quiet.

"Yeah… wow, congrats. You had me scared earlier when you passed out." Kurt responded.

"Well we're okay, little ones are perfectly healthy." Amanda said, Kurt's eyes widening slightly.

"Twins?!" Kurt exclaimed, Concorde's eyes going wide and his tail fur bushing up as he was startled by the sudden louder noise.

"Yes, twins… bit of a shock. Twins… it's setting in, two babies." Amanda responded.

"It is a shock… well you and Finn figure out how to share the news, I'll keep things as calm as I can here. Congrats again." Kurt said before they hung up.

Concorde meowed, rubbing against Kurt and Kurt petting him.

"You're gonna protect them too, buddy?" Kurt asked, Concorde meowing happily.

But he also could sense that some of the reactions would be volatile… and that worried the cat.


	2. Life Moves Quicker Than You Think

**The next morning…**

Amanda was still half asleep, glancing at her phone and trying to think of how to respond to the concerned messages left on her voicemail as Finn wrapped his right arm around her.

"I'm hoping my brothers and father don't kill you. They were shocked about the proposal even though you went about it the old fashioned way." Amanda said quietly.

"Asking their permission… I'm old fashioned, I thought it only respectful." Finn replied, his hand lightly massaging the shoulder it rested on.

"They like that… and then there's…" Amanda whispered before they were cut off by a knock at the door and heard John's voice.

"Open up!" John said, getting straight to the point as Finn helped Amanda stand up before going to open the door. John walked in and him and Amanda hugged for a few minutes.

"John, you can let go now…" Amanda said quietly, John reluctantly letting go and Amanda looking at him. "Don't tell the others just yet…" She said, turning and retrieving one of the ultrasound pictures and John's eyes widening and him smiling when he saw the tiny twins in it.

"I had a suspicion you were trying a while back, I guess it may have not worked but… to have twins? Wow…" John responded.

"We're just… trying to figure out how and when to tell everyone." Amanda said as she and Finn sit down and John sat down in a nearby chair.

"Take as much time as you need." John replied before he and Finn shook hands. "I promise I'll try to keep them calm… but there was a disturbance in the lobby earlier." He said.

"Involving who?" Finn and Amanda asked simultaneously since they thought that Seth had calmed down about things.

"He might've broken a chair or two but when I left, Dean and Roman had him calmed." John explained.

In the lobby, Seth once again was trying to unlock the handcuffs from his right wrist.

"Really? A paper clip?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Alright, that's enough, get me out of these damn things!" Seth responded.

"Have you calmed down?" Roman asked.

"She lost consciousness last night, I thought for a second that…" Seth answered, trailing off… and Dean and Roman knew why, it would always be in the back of their minds.

"Seth, Mandy hasn't had a seizure in nearly 5 years, she's okay." Roman said.

"Roman, I think we should just tell him our suspicions." Dean replied, Seth's head snapping up.

"About what?" Seth asked.

"Well you remember Dianne and Enzo's party a little over two months ago? Before that, Mandy said she and Finn were trying to have kids but weren't having any luck so…" Dean said, trailing off.

"I remembered how hard it was for me and Galina so… I slipped a fertility drug in Mandy's glass of water that night." Roman finished, Seth looking right at him.

"You… helped them get her pregnant…" Seth said, between gritted teeth as he looked at the floor.

"Yes." Roman replied, letting out a yelp when Seth grabbed him by the throat.

"Seth, let him go! The pills were my idea first!" Dean yelled, managing to pull Seth's hand off of Roman's throat as Dianne walked over.

"They've been trying to have one for months, quit your slapping and yelling because it'll change nothing!" Dianne shouted.

"I think he's just reacting out of shock. Roman, you okay?" Dean responded as Roman caught his breath.

"Yeah… I'm okay." Roman said before standing up and discreetly handing the keys to Dean. "Wait until you know he's calmed." He whispered before turning and punching Seth right in the face and then leaving.

Silence went by for a few minutes before Seth looked at them.

"I have to finish getting ready for tonight's show… can you please uncuff me?" Seth asked.

"Straight to your hotel room and back, are we clear?" Dianne responded, Seth nodding and Dean uncuffing him. Seth left and reached the elevator, walking in it and pressing the third floor button.

He let out a scream that he thought no one heard… until he realised the doors were open and he saw Becky.

"Who rattled your nerves today, lad?" Becky asked after walking into the elevator and the doors closing behind her.

"Roman… he put a fertility drug in Mandy's drink, now she's pregnant!" Seth responded.

"Bit of a shock… but I thought you'd be happy. Or are you not sure how to process the fact that Mandy and Finn are starting a family?" Becky replied.

"I don't know… I'm not sure I like it, and I don't know why." Seth answered.

"It's sinking in now that they're the kind of couple who are forever against all odds. Just take some time before you approach them, okay?" Becky said, Seth nodding and heading to his room.

Amanda finished zipping up the duffel bag at the same time and was about to steady it on her shoulder when Finn stopped her and picked it up instead.

"Hey, it's not that heavy." Amanda responded but in a lighthearted tone.

"I know, but it doesn't take that much weight to put stress on your muscles. Especially with twins, you need to take it as easy as you can." Finn replied.

"Yeah and we have to figure out how to share the news… but I have a feeling from that scream we heard a few minutes ago that he already knows." Amanda said as they hugged and kissed.

"Let him yell all he wants-" Finn started to say.

"But he tries to hurt our children and I'm ripping his heart out." Amanda finished, her mama bear side already visible.

"That's my girl." Finn whispered before they left the room, Amanda brushing a stray hair off of her Balor Club Worldwide lounge pants and white cami before she put her left hand in Finn's right one.

At the arena later, Shane McMahon was the first one to find Amanda and pull her into his arms.

"Shane… I'm alright." Amanda said quietly though she knew Shane wouldn't believe it.

"You had me scared to death! I'm re-writing the Miz Tv segment to where Sami and Kevin don't put their hands on you!" Shane responded as they let go.

"Wait, you know already?" Amanda asked.

"Word is quick to spread… I'm afraid you were overheard, in the parking lot." Shane explained. "Don't worry, I don't think many people know yet… he who shall not be named told me so I'd know to alter the script for you."

"Alrighty… and I hope they stick to the script." Amanda said, Shane knowing it was more than the normal nervousness about this and remembering how he and Marissa were before Declan was born.

"First time is scary because it's new… but you and Finn, you'll be okay." Shane said softly.

"Even when the twins are toddlers and throwing their sippy cups at us and shouting "No!"?" Amanda asked with a slight smile.

"Don't worry, I've got a hunch you're gonna make it work just fine." Shane replied, lightly patting her on her shoulder.

"Still scary… you remember that one time I was babysitting Kenyon and ended up with stitches? How does a child bite that deep anyway?" Amanda responded, both chuckling.

"They're worth every second of it… I miss those days though." Shane said as they hugged again.

 **A few hours later…**

"Welcome to the must see television segment of all time!" Mike exclaimed, the fans responding with "Miz Tv!" since they were back to cheering him. "Miz Tv… now this interbrand feud is getting intense but also personal. Sami, can you explain your side of things?" He replied, Sami making sure to stay in character as a bad guy.

"I had met Mandy in NXT before she met Finn. Mandy and I… were joined at the hip basically and while things didn't change drastically, her attention was divided unevenly." Sami explained, the fans booing him.

"Divided unevenly? I was always there like the little sister you never had, I never left… you let your old friendship with Owens drive a wedge between us…" Amanda said, yanking her arm away from Kevin. "Don't touch me." She said as she stayed close to Finn, Kevin stepping back a bit in confusion as he didn't get the revised script earlier.

"Sami, what's gotten into her?" Kevin whispered.

"Didn't you read the script? For reasons she'll explain later herself, for her own safety we're not to lay a finger on her." Sami responded in the same quiet voice.

Kevin nodded in understanding as all of them got back into character.

"This question, I should've asked years ago. Kevin, when you first appeared in NXT, was there any jealousy on your part about Mandy and Sami's friendship? Did you feel like she took your spot as a sibling figure to Sami?" Mike replied… but Kevin wasn't gonna wait for an answer to his own question and took the microphone before turning to Finn and Amanda.

"Finn, did you get Mandy pregnant?!" Kevin asked, Amanda's and Finn's eyes widening as their secret was out.

"Damn it, my family's watching back in Massachusetts and Finn's family is watching in Ireland, asswipe!" Amanda yelled, Mike telling the cameramen to cut to the backstage area.

But backstage to their unawareness, Dan and Sean were watching.

"He just… asked them that on live Tv." Dan said in disbelief as Sean paced back and forth. "Sean, you alright?" He asked, getting his younger brother to sit down.

"He just basically forced them to admit it… if they told him no, it would be a flat, plain and simple lie to everyone who watches, and they'd never do that…" Sean responded.

"I don't know about you but I want to strangle Owens." Dan said.

"Same here… poor Mandy was basically blindsided by it." Sean whispered.


	3. There's Always That One

_**A few minutes later…**_

"You idiot!" Dianne shouted after her hand hit Kevin's face in a hard slap, Kevin yelling in pain before Sami gently pulled her to one side.

"Kevin, remember the last time you broke the script?! Mandy didn't speak to you for months and now you go and do this?!" Sami shouted.

"Would everyone stop yelling?!" Amanda asked loudly as Finn held her in his arms, Kevin, Sami and Dianne realising that despite Finn's efforts, Amanda was starting to become stressed out.

"Out, both of you." Dianne said, Kevin and Sami leaving and Finn helping Amanda lie down on the couch. "This… is too much hell. Now half the fanbase will be coming down on this, and I'd avoid the social media for a couple weeks if I were you."

"I can't believe he did that out there, I at least thought that Kevin and I were being civil to one another…" Amanda responded as she brushed her tears away, Finn sitting down and lightly brushing her hair back.

In the hallway in the south part of the arena, Sami slapped Kevin upside the head.

"You proud of yourself? You made Mandy cry, you better hope she doesn't kill you in a hormonal rage!" Sami responded angrily, Kevin trying to keep things calm.

"I thought their families already knew!" Kevin said defensively before he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and saw Dan and Sean. "Your little sis doesn't know you're here?" He asked nervously.

"No, and it's better that way to keep her from worrying that you'll hurt us. Yeah, that's what she's really began to think!" Dan responded.

"I'm sorry. I swear, I thought you already knew-" Kevin said.

"Mandy would keep quiet for a while, you know why? She thought she couldn't have kids!" Sean growled, Kevin feeling horrible about what he had done.

"Damn it… I really fucked up." Kevin muttered.

"Yeah, you did. You wait til she calms down and then apologize…" Sean said before he and Dan left, finding the locker room and knocking on the door.

Finn opened it, Amanda looking up when she saw her brothers and standing up carefully before hugging both of them and sniffling into Dan's right shoulder as he lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"Sorry about this…" Amanda said after they let go, brushing more tears away.

"Hey… It's alright. What he said was entirely out of line and sanity." Dan replied quietly.

"It was, I just don't think he'll get disciplined for it." Amanda said as she sat back down and dug around in her bag for a snack. "Must've finished off the last one earlier." She muttered, realising that the Jalapeno peppers were all gone as Sean's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hi, Mom…" Sean said, Carol knowing from his voice that Amanda had been crying.

"Your dad and I saw it happen… is she alright? Apart from the obvious shock and hurt?" Carol replied in concern.

"She's calming down and looking for something to snack on." Sean answered before seeing Amanda grab a mini carton of mint ice cream from the mini freezer.

"That's good… I can't believe he upset my baby like that, why did he do it?" Carol responded.

"From what Kevin said, he thought Mandy and Finn had already told everyone close to them." Sean explained.

"So he'd still reveal it to hundreds of thousands of people? That doesn't make it any more acceptable." Carol replied.

"He'll be lucky if I don't kill him, Mrs. Cena." Finn responded, lightly massaging Amanda's shoulders and back.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Carol said before the phone was handed to Amanda. "You sure you're feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just trying to stay calm… for the twins sake, at least. I'm starting to think they should've cut the sound in his microphone after he mentioned the chaos from last night." Amanda answered.

"That scared me there when you fainted, Mandy. But you and my grandbabies are okay, that's a relief." Carol said.

"We'll stay okay. I promise, Mom, we will." Amanda responded before they hung up.

It was at the hotel later that Amanda and Finn wandered into the hallway out of instinct, hearing the sleepy but clearly upset cries of Monroe Sky Mizanin and seeing Maryse and Mike managing to soothe their daughter.

"Teething cry?" Amanda asked, Maryse nodding.

"She's still getting used to them." Mike said as Monroe babbled in worry at the distressed look on her aunt's face and tears in Amanda's eyes.

"Here you go, cheer your Auntie Mandy up." Maryse whispered, handing Monroe to Amanda before the blonde brushed Amanda's tears away. "It's okay, first time around is overwhelming." She said.

"She's so beautiful, she looks just like both of you… and she's growing up so fast, yes you are." Amanda said, the last part to Monroe, who babbled happily and clapped her tiny hands together before resting her tiny hands on Amanda's face and kissing her on her nose before babbling at Finn, which he interpreted as "Take care of my auntie and cousins.".

"Don't you worry kiddo, no one's getting near them with anything bad on their mind." Finn responded with a smile.

Monroe yawned sleepily and reached out for Mike, who carefully held her. When they headed back to sleep, Amanda and Finn headed back to their own room.

"She reminds me of Aurora when she was that little…" Amanda said quietly once the door was closed and both settled back into the bed. "It's gonna be worth it. You, me and our little ones… our little family." She said before they kissed.

When they were ready the next morning and had finished breakfast, Amanda headed towards the window.

"She wasn't kidding." Amanda muttered as Finn walked over and saw the press outside before Amanda's phone rang and she answered it. "Val? How are things in Orlando?" She asked.

"Nuts, quite frankly. Ty got into a big fight because someone hit into the back of him while he was stopped at a red light, one of them had a knife and… he's okay. It wasn't too deep, just stitched and he's fine." Val answered, becoming a bit distressed as she explained what happened but calming herself down before the end.

"Road rage incidents are always chaotic… he'll wear a Kevlar vest next time, right?" Amanda replied.

"Yeah… hey, was what Kevin asked last night true?" Val questioned.

"Yep. We were putting off telling everyone though until I was out of the first trimester." Amanda answered, feeling Finn's right hand resting on her stomach and resting her left hand on his right hand.

"I wouldn't blame you for it but… well, the words are out now. You can't put toothpaste back in its tube once it's been squeezed out." Val replied.

"I hope he apologizes. Otherwise, I'm gonna hurt him!" JJ said in the background.

But Kevin wasn't directly on Amanda's mind.

 _ **Two weeks later, Ocean Centre…**_

"This place feels so weird… one of my first matches was here." Amanda said as she absentmindedly adjusted her white cami… she had gone up a size in clothes but felt like they still didn't fit.

"Here at the start of your career… and again at the start of our new lives. As soon to be parents." Finn replied.

"Full circle." Amanda responded before both saw the senior director of talent relations, Mark Carrano, walk up to them. "Hey, how was your vacation?" She asked.

"Quiet… good to have a break like that sometimes. At least it was until I saw that event, then it was chaotic in my head that it's happening." Mark answered.

"It is… I haven't heard from Seth and I feel like he's avoiding me." Amanda said.

"Stay here with her for a bit? I'll be right back." Finn responded before he and Amanda kissed and he headed to Seth's locker room. He took a few seconds before knocking on the door, hearing footsteps and knowing it was Seth. "We need to talk." He said, Seth opening the door and letting him in. "You can't keep avoiding Mandy, the silence is upsetting her more than the yelling."

"And what am I supposed to do, shout that it's not the right thing to do?!" Seth questioned.

"Tell her… congrats, you know… that she should enjoy being a mother, all that." Finn replied.

"Yes, but I don't even know if me saying that would be lying to her or not… this is the problem here. Obviously having kids now will be the center of you two's lives… so I know that if I end up disagreeing with that, I'm out entirely. But if I don't… I just don't know, man." Seth responded.

"She misses you… you know she does but you have to figure out everything first." Finn said before leaving and finding Amanda and Mark.

"Still stubborn…" Amanda responded as she and Finn held each other.

"He is. I heard from my family earlier, they're overjoyed… though fair warning, my mom might try to make you sit down if you get too exhausted." Finn answered before both let go when they saw Kevin… and his eyes widened and he smiled slightly when he saw that Amanda's body was already changing.

"I really am sorry about telling everyone…" Kevin replied.

"It's okay, Kevin. It was bound to slip out sooner or later." Amanda said as the two hugged.

In the locker room later, Amanda heard the door open and saw a face she hadn't seen in years.

"I missed you." Amanda said as she and Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk, hugged each other. "Five years is too long, old friend." She whispered after they let go.

"It is, I didn't even know about the engagement and now kids… Mandy, I really wish I wasn't so horrible to you before I left." Phil said.

"All in the past… I stopped being angry about two months after you left but… I wasn't sure how to talk to you. So I didn't… I had thought you didn't want me around as a friend." Amanda replied.

"I'll always want you around… you'll always be my best friend." Phil said before both heard the door open and saw Alexa… and Alexa immediately saw Amanda's tiny but visible baby bump, a displeased expression appearing on the younger diva's face.

"Hmph… maybe now you'll see that getting in bed with him wasn't a good idea." Alexa scoffed.

"Maybe _you'll_ see that no matter what you did, they could not and will not be stopped!" Phil responded.

"This coming from the guy who walked out on his friend and sent her into a drinking-" Alexa started to shout, yelling out in pain when Amanda threw a baseball at her and it hit her right in the nose.

"Alright, out you two toned twit!" Finn said after running over and yanking Alexa out of the room before closing and locking the door, turning to Amanda and pulling her into his arms, the two embracing each other.

Having heard the noise, Stephanie reached the hallway and saw Alexa.

"Never piss off a mama bear, now off with you." Stephanie said in a firm tone, Alexa leaving and Stephanie seeing Dianne walk over.

"Mandy broke Bitchy Bliss's nose?" Dianne asked with a slight smirk, Stephanie smirking as well.

"Damn right." Stephanie answered.


	4. Give In For Once

_**A/N: Usagi is GirlGoneGamer's character.**_

 _ **A few weeks ago…**_

 _Six Strings Down by Jimmie Vaughan played through Amanda's earbuds as she tried to unwind and read the script._

 _'Well that ain't gonna end well.' Amanda thought… before she heard a scream and headed in its direction after turning her music off and saw a bruised, bleeding and furious Alexa Bliss before seeing 'Usagi Was Here!' spraypainted on the wall and Alexa seeing Amanda._

 _"Very fucking funny… I hope that condom you and Finn used ripped and that he leaves when you turn up pregnant!" Alexa growled before limping out of the room._

 _Amanda saw the scrap of a violet hoodie but had thought it was Sasha's and that someone had borrowed it…_

 **Present time…**

"It happens at times… I've clocked Hunter repeatedly throughout the first time around." Stephanie said after she and Dianne were in the locker room.

"He had a black eye once in mid 2006." Amanda responded.

"He got home late that night… scared the hell out of me when he snuck into the room." Stephanie replied as the two hugged. "You're doing okay, Mandy."

"I chucked a baseball at the crazy brat, stopped thinking clearly after what she said." Amanda responded after they let go, Finn sitting down and resting his hands on Amanda's shoulders.

"I doubt anyone would have been any different… if anyone's gonna spark up a rebellion against us having these kids, it'll be her." Finn replied, his hands lightly pressing and massaging on her shoulders.

"Yeah but she needs to get a grip and you two need to relax." Stephanie said before she, Phil and Dianne left.

A while later, Seth walked past the trainer's room and saw Alexa with an ice pack to her face.

"About six weeks til it heals… and a bit of advice, don't ever piss off a mama bear." Dr. Amann said before leaving, Alexa seeing Seth.

"Are you out of your damn mind, what did you do?!" Seth asked.

"Told her the damn cold truth, that she should learn from this mistake!" Alexa answered.

"No, you were just being a cold bitch! Don't know if you knew beforehand but she suffered from Endometriosis, that made trying difficult for Mandy!" Seth said angrily, Alexa not believing him.

"Well if she was so diseased… then damn it, good! She should never have met him in the first place, let alone spread her legs for him!" Alexa responded.

"He's…" Seth started to say, narrowing his eyes. "He's not as bad for her as we thought… he's brought out her freedom curled soul again, like no one else ever could."

"You… you've gone soft! Softer than your flaccid little log, ain't ya?!" Alexa shouted in response, Seth turning and slamming both hands down on the edge of the first aid bed.

"Try me! Fucking try me, bitch! I'll show you how 'soft' I am, just go ahead and spit another word!" Seth growled, the two staring angrily at each other before Seth turned towards the door and then back to Alexa. "It's a new life, two of them, and it's happening… if you were trying to get me to support you, well… you failed. You're alone on this one."

Alexa stood up and yelped as Seth pulled her over his knee and spanked her repeatedly until she squirmed away, Amanda's hazel eyes wide with shock and Seth knowing that she hadn't anticipated on seeing that. Alexa left in tears and Seth rested his hand on Amanda's right shoulder.

"I… you meant every word of…" Amanda tried to say before the two sat down, Seth reaching out and resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach.

"These two… have the right to be in no danger when they come into the world. Not from me, from her, crazy or obsessive fans, from no one." Seth replied.

Amanda and Seth hugged and she whispered "Thank you, friend." before they let go and he helped her stand up.

"You're welcome. Now where were you headed, kiddo?" Seth said.

"Towards the vending machine in search of chocolate covered pretzels and Cheetos." Amanda replied before they headed off.

About a half hour later, Brie was walking through the arena with Birdie when both heard Alexa sobbing and screaming, Birdie covering her tiny ears.

"Mama, she's too loud… she's mean, she makes Auntie Mandy sad." Birdie said, Brie picking the toddler up.

"I know, baby girl…" Brie whispered, kissing Birdie's forehead as Birdie wrapped her arms around her mom as Alexa's screaming stopped abruptly.

"There are kids here, get a grip! Go to your locker room and calm it down!" Daniel said, his hand over Alexa's mouth before she left and he went to find Brie and Birdie.

"Daddy, why does she scream like that?" Birdie asked after she was in Daniel's arms.

"Because she's angry, kiddo… angry at the wrong things." Daniel answered.

"It still doesn't make it right, there are kids in my daycare class that don't do that." Birdie replied, Daniel hugging her close to him with a slight smile.

At the same time, Amanda finally took the pillow off of her stomach which was there to attempt to protect the twins ears.

"I really hope she didn't damage them." Amanda said as Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she leaned against him.

"They'll be okay. And you can take the earplugs out." Finn responded, the last part to Seth and Enzo before they removed their earplugs.

"I was starting to wonder if we were hearing a screaming woman or an entire factory of machinery." Enzo replied.

"Even I don't scream that loud." Seth responded before the door opened and Hunter walked in, his ears ringing.

"I'm glad my little girls never acted like that." Hunter said.

"They're almost teenagers now, Hunter." Amanda replied.

"And before you realise it, yours will be too." Hunter responded before he sat down in a chair.

"If they're anything like me when I was 15, I'm in trouble." Amanda said before she felt Finn lightly running his fingers through her hair.

"Aren't we all?" Finn responded. "You know… I've been thinking about who'll be the next thing in the fans' sights, after us… you know who I'm thinking of, don't ya?"

"Oh, Finn!" Enzo responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Fans have gone… mad over the years, remember the one time that one ran into the ring during an event in South Africa and attacked Randy?" Amanda said.

"They do go nuts. I just… Dianne isn't exactly what you'd call a part of it. I mean, she's a great friend to everyone and helps out backstage, but… the fans don't know her. I just worry for her safety, that when word gets out they might try and take advantage of her 'not being a wrestler'." Enzo responded.

"I worry too but I also remember that when cornered, she'll fight back like a tiger protecting her cubs." Amanda said as Dianne walked in and nodded in agreement.

"They'll get a prosthetic implant to the ass, so to speak." Dianne responded, standing next to Enzo.

"Damn right." Hunter said.

Outside the arena, a car pulled up and a small, hooded figure got out, hiding her wavy pink hair with a violet hoodie.

She had business that had to be done.


End file.
